


Boyscout timestamps - part one

by alycat



Series: Boyscout 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Underage, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of timestamps, listed with summary and ages.<br/>1. The First Christmas<br/>With the holidays approaching, Jensen is all too aware of all the things he has left behind. Luckily Jared is there for him, at least when Jensen dares to talk to him. (Jensen 18, Jared 29)<br/>2. The Birthday Boy<br/>Jensen becomes a teenager and despite a less than stellar birthday party, Jared manages to make it all pretty damn good. (Jensen 13, Jared 23)<br/>3. The Uniform<br/>With the world around him changing, Jensen finds the chance to get back to something he had always loved, and give Jared a big surprise at the same time. (Jensen 25, Jared 35)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays approaching, Jensen is all too aware of all the things he has left behind. Luckily Jared is there for him, at least when Jensen dares to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as response to prompts left at my timestamp meme. This is a timestamp to Boyscout 'verse and takes place between The Coming Out and The Final Chapter. (Jensen 18, Jared 29)

-¤-

San Francisco smelled different.

The city had a scent to it that Jensen still wasn't used to, not even with November giving way to December and him and Chris already having been to college for months. Maybe it was the seasons coming and going so very differently from anything he was used to, maybe it was the smell of the sea in the air or the nearby park with the trees that weren't the trees Jensen was used to from home. Or maybe, if he was honest with himself, it was the lack of something completely different.

With a bone deep sigh he sat down on his narrow bed, messenger bag falling to the floor with loud thump and for once Jensen was actually happy that Jared so seldom could join him in the dorm room that he and Chris shared. He was even more happy that Chris wasn't around to see him wallow in what could only be labeled as self pity. It wasn't like he could truly tell Jared how he felt, because Jensen was _happy_ with Jared, he really was. Just being able to walk the streets with Jared's hand surrounding his was worth it all. But that didn't stop it from hurting. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through to the messages that Mackenzie had sent him over the months since he had left his old life behind.

_-Good luck first day of school, big-bro! -_

_\- It's raining. I'm kinda hating you for being in Cali. Just a bit -_

Mixed in to it all was small tidbits about Mack's life, but not much about the family, it was like she knew how much it would hurt him to think about them. But then came the message that had rubbed it in just how painful things were.

_\- Happy Thanksgiving. Miss you. Love! -_

He wondered if the words would have hurt so much had he not convinced Jared that he and Chris wanted to stay in the dorms for Thanksgiving and that Jared should go visiting his parents. It hadn't been easy, and in truth Jensen was happy that Chris' parents had been on the other side of the country to tend to a sick aunt and that really was the only reason Chris had stayed in the dorms with him.

Jensen had met Jared's parents, and even though they had smiled at him and told him they were happy to meet him, Jensen had been able to tell just how hesitant they were toward him and he couldn't tell if it was because of his age or because they sensed something wrong in what Jared had told them about meeting and falling in love with Jensen. It had been enough for Jensen to not want to spend a weekend with Jared's family. Or so he had thought, but that was before his first Thanksgiving away from home was him and Chris, a few bad movies and a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken.

Looking down at Mackenzie's text message he wondered if it wouldn't have been worth it to get to pretend that he truly had a family still. Swallowing back tears he laid down on the bed, curling up on his side with his phone still clutched in his hand and he didn't know how long had passed by the time he drifted off into a restless sleep.

-¤-

"Jensen," Chris said in a firm tone. "I'm not letting you come home with me for Christmas."

Jensen bit down on his lower lip, glaring over at his friend from across the room but he refused to say anything, knowing full well that he didn't need to. Chris was quite good at keeping up a conversation without Jensen actually participating.

"So you better tell your boyfriend why you really said no to come home with him for Thanksgiving, and why you're hesitating to go home with him for Christmas."

"You're supposed to be a friend, Chris," Jensen pointed out. "This is not being a friend."

Chris snorted and grabbed his guitar, pulling his guitar strap over his head and pushing a battered pack of cigarettes into the pocket of his plaid shirt. Sometimes Jensen wondered if his friend didn't just simply love being that much of a stereotype.

"It is," Chris said with a nod. "And that is why..."

He was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, a rhythm to it that made Jensen know just who was on the other side and his gaze flickered from the door, to Chris and then back to the door again. Pushing himself up from the bed he glared at his friend, hands clenched into fists.

"Chris," he said slowly.

"And that's my cue to leave," Chris said and reached for the keys to the battered old car they shared. "Fucking talk to him, little scout."

With a grin that was just too sunny to be genuine, Chris flung the door open and stepped around Jared on his way out, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat at Jensen's boyfriend.

"Hey, Jay," Chris said. "I'll be back late. Very very late. Probably in the morning. Just saying."

Groaning Jensen sank back down on the bed to hide his face in his hands but he could still hear Jared's low chuckle and the sound of fading footsteps that turned silent when Jared closed the door.

"Hey, Jen," Jared said softly but Jensen could hear the undertone of something else in his voice, a question balancing at the tip of his tongue.

"Jared," he said, scooting up on the bed without looking at his boyfriend but he wasn't surprised when the bed dipped as Jared sat down next to him. "Hey."

"So," Jared said, one big hand coming down to rest on Jensen's knee. "Do you plan to tell me why Chris ordered me to come here and talk to you?"

"I had actually planned not to," Jensen admitted.

A big hand appeared in his view then, curving under his chin and lifting his head up until he was forced to meet Jared's concerned gaze and in that moment he knew right away that he would tell Jared everything. There was no way he wouldn't, not when Jared asked it of him. He went willingly when Jared reached down to grab his waist and pull Jensen onto his lap and when his boyfriend pressed a soft kiss to his lips Jensen found himself relax into the touch, relishing in the closeness for a few long moments. Jared kept him there, arms wrapped around his waist, and despite the growth spurt of the last few years, he felt small compared to Jared's huge body.

"C'mon, I know something is wrong," Jared said. "Is this about Christmas?"

"In a way," Jensen admitted with a small sigh.

Jared's eyes narrowed as the silence stretched out between them and then he sighed as well, grip on Jensen tightening.

"You didn't _want_ to stay here for Thanksgiving, did you?" Jared asked. "You and Chris lied to me. Baby, you need to come with me for Christmas, you can't stay here and this time around I know that Chris is going home."

"I'm not sure I..." Jensen started but the words drifted off and he didn't know what to say.

"Why not?"

"Because your parents don't like me," Jensen said so quietly he wasn't sure Jared had heard him.

Once more the silence stretched out between them but then suddenly Jared moved, sliding Jensen off his lap and reaching down into his pocket. Slightly hurt by Jared pushing him away, Jensen stared as his boyfriend took out his phone and scrolled through the contacts.

"Jared?" he asked. "What..."

"I'm calling my parents," Jared said.

"Why?" Jensen asked.

"Because if you're not comfortable going there, I'm staying here. I'm not leaving you alone for Christmas, Jensen. I still feel horrible that I allowed you to talk me into going back without you for Thanksgiving."

Jensen stared at Jared, not knowing what to say and not sure he could say it even if he found the words, not with the lump settling in his throat and the almost painfully rapid beating of his heart.

"You don't need..." he managed to get out.

"I know," Jared said. "But I want to. Jensen, _you_ are my priority here. You're my family."

There was nothing Jensen could really say about that and he just watched as Jared talked to his mother on the phone, tears burning in his eyes but when Jared ended the phone call, he was smiling wide and pulling Jensen in close once more.

"There," he said. "Now it's just you and me."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared looked to where Jensen was sitting curled up on the couch, dressed in faded pale blue jeans and a soft white USF sweatshirt, the gold and green of the print bringing out his eyes in a way that made Jared want to go over there and kiss him. Instead he returned to the kitchen to prepare their Christmas dinner, not wanting anything to go wrong during their first holiday truly spent together. It wasn't the first time he spent a holiday away from his family, but it was different when he had Jensen in his life, in his home.

He cringed slightly when he thought of the conversations he'd had with his family over the last week, his mother asking why he and Jensen didn't want to come home for the holiday and his mother's stunned silence when he finally admitted to what Jensen had said.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Jared focused back on his dinner plans, only to be interrupted by the chime of the doorbell and he was just about to go answer it when he heard Jensen get off the couch, calling out a _I'll get it_ as he went. He tried to hear who was at the door but all he heard was silence and a bit puzzled he walked out into the hallway to see what was happening.

"Jensen, who was..."

He fell absolutely silent when he turned the corner and saw Jensen stand frozen in the doorway, Jared's whole family standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Mom? Dad?" Jared gasped. "What...what are you doing here?"

To his surprise, his mother ignored him and instead took a step through the door to wrap her arms around Jensen's stiff form, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry if we ever made you feel unwelcome."

Even from the distance he could see Jensen tremble slightly before he wrapped his arms around Sherri and clung to her with a desperation that surprised Jared and in that moment it struck him just how much the last few months had hurt Jensen. Seeing his boyfriend in the arms of his mother, Jared cursed himself for not realizing how down the boy had been. He had been too wrapped up in his new life in San Francisco, too happy about just having Jensen with him.

"Welcome to the family," Sherri Padalecki said, pulling away from Jensen but reaching out to swipe away his tears. "I know... I'm sorry about your family, Jensen. But never again doubt that you have _a_ family."

Jared stepped up then and wrapped one arm around Jensen's waist, pulling his boyfriend back and Jensen leaned into him, curling himself in under Jared's arm and despite the tears, his smile was brilliant.

"Thank you, mom," Jared said.

He was sure they would talk about it a lot more, he could see in his mother's eyes that she wanted to know more about him and Jensen, probably wanted to get to know the boy that meant so much to Jared but in that moment, all he wanted was to celebrate Christmas with his family. All of them.

-¤-

It was after midnight when the door closed behind his family as they left for their hotel and Jared was very happy that they hadn't insisted on staying with him because he thought both he and Jensen could need some time alone.

"That was..." he started, but before he got any further he found himself with an armful of Jensen.

"Jared," Jensen gasped and the next second they were kissing, Jensen's smaller body fitting perfectly up against Jared's.

Sometimes he was amazed that the young boy he had so stupidly fallen in love with, had grown into a young man, muscles forming where before there had been coltish limbs and he loved the way this Jensen fit against his body. He was still smaller than Jared, always would be, but he wasn't a child anymore.

"Thank you," Jensen breathed against his lips. "God, Jared... Thank you!"

"I didn't do anything," Jared said, pulling away slightly. "They...they know how much you mean to me, that I won't let you go. Ever. You're _it_ for me, Jensen. You have been since that night you knocked on my door. They are my family, but so are you."

Jensen surged up into another kiss and Jared reached down to take a firm grip on his boyfriend's ass, lifting him up until Jensen could wrap his legs around Jared's waist to keep in place. Still kissing, Jared carried his boyfriend through the apartment, almost stumbling when Jensen's warm lips slid from his mouth down to his neck, teeth dragging over sensitive skin.

"Jesus, Jensen," Jared moaned, tightening his grip on Jensen.

"Want you," Jensen whispered, breath hot against spit slick skin. "Please."

He managed to get the two of them to the bedroom, tossing Jensen down on the bed and grinning when his boyfriend let out a little yelp as he bounced on the mattress. There was too much desperation, too much need, to go slow and Jared started unbuttoning his clothes at the same time as Jensen wriggled out of his own and for a moment Jared got distracted by the tanned, freckled skin that came into view. Jensen was absolutely gorgeous, even more so with his skin flushed with arousal and green eyes dark with want. Letting the last of his clothes fall to the floor, Jared got up on the bed and laid down next to Jensen, pulling his boyfriend close and grinding their hips together.

"God," Jensen whimpered, hips rocking forward. "Jay..."

Hands moved over heated skin and Jared felt like he couldn't get enough of Jensen's body, always wanting more and Jensen seemed just as desperate as well, his hands coming down to grip Jared's hip to pull him even closer.

"I want you," Jensen whispered, one hand sliding around to cup Jared's ass.

It wasn't something they did often, not something Jensen usually asked for but in that moment Jared wanted it as much as Jensen did and he reached out to grab the lube that lay hidden between the mattress and the wall, pushing it into Jensen's hand. With a low moan, Jensen grabbed the lube and he didn't take his gaze off Jared as he slowly slicked his fingers up and Jared rolled onto his belly, spreading his legs for Jensen.

"C'mon," he urged on, needing to feel Jensen's fingers inside him.

"Jared," Jensen breathed out before moving to kneel between Jared's spread legs.

The first touch of slick fingers were almost hesitant and Jared moaned, pushing back as Jensen circled his hole before slowly sliding one finger inside. Pure pleasure shot through Jared and he tilted his hips upwards, crying out when the warm touch of a tongue joined the finger moving inside him.

"Yes, more..." Jared pleaded, lost in the perfect pleasure of Jensen's tongue pushing inside him.

He wasn't exactly sure when one finger became two, but he was perfectly aware of Jensen's tongue sliding in between the fingers, pushing deep like he wanted to taste all of Jared. The fingers slid out of his body and Jared heard the sound of Jensen squeezing out more lube before three fingers slid inside, warm tongue tracing the rim and Jared's hands clenched into the sheets beneath him when Jensen's skilled fingers found his prostate. Pleasure shot through him as Jensen's worked his fingers deeper inside, stroking over his prostate again and again until Jared could do no more than moan and push back against the fingers and tongue working him open.

"Jensen, c'mon," Jared pleaded, knowing full well what his begging did to his young boyfriend.

"Okay, yeah," Jensen answered, close enough that Jared could feel the warmth of his breath against his ass. "But not like this."

The boy pulled back and Jared rolled over to his back, looking up at Jensen who was kneeling on the bed, cock hard and the head glistening with pre-come. Jared reached down to wrap one big hand around Jensen's cock, smiling at the way the boy moaned and his hips snapped forward into the grip.

"Don't..." Jensen protested. "Not gonna last if you do that..."

With a smile Jared leaned back down, stretching out on the bed and spreading his legs in an invitation that made Jensen's eye darken. Jared's mouth went slightly dry when Jensen slicked his cock and placed himself between Jared's legs, leaning forward and balancing himself with one hand beside Jared's head as he lined up and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside.

He didn't bottom often, and the first stretch made him hiss at the burn but he knew how good it would be, how wonderful it always felt when Jensen moved inside him. Forcing himself to relax he felt how Jensen slid in deeper, a steady thrust until he was all the way inside.

"Jay..."

Jensen's voice was barely more than a soft moan as he stilled, buried deep inside and Jared could feel him tremble, clearly fighting the urge to move. Slowly the burn faded, giving way to hot tendrils of pleasure that made Jared shiver and roll his hips, looking up into Jensen's eyes with a smile.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared was perfectly tight around him, muscles tightening and relaxing around him and Jensen bit down on his lower lip, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm.

"Do it," Jared said, lifting one long leg to hook it over Jensen's hip and pull him closer.

"Fuck."

There was no way Jensen would be able to stay still, not with Jared arching beneath him and slowly he pulled back, holding Jared's gaze before he snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt with one sharp thrust.

"Jen, god yes. Please."

His boyfriend's voice sounded rough, strung out on pleasure and when Jared's big hands came down to grip Jensen's ass, nails dragging over skin, Jensen lost all remnants of self control. He fucked into Jared with hard, deep thrusts that made his boyfriend clench down around him each time he hit the man's prostate, delicious sounds that Jensen craved more of falling from his lips.

"God, I love you so fucking much, Jay," he moaned, circling his hips as he worked his cock deep into silken heat. "So good."

"Jensen," Jared gasped out. "Love you too, love you inside me."

Jared's hands slid up over his sweat slicked back, nails dragging over skin and Jensen was sure he would have marks to show for it. Not that he minded one bit, he loved to have Jared's marks on his body and he could already feel the orgasm building deep inside him.

"Gonna..." he moaned. "Jared, gonna come..."

One of Jared's big hands slid over his ass then, fingers finding their way in between his cheeks and when then found the furled skin of Jensen's hole, he came with a sharp cry, pulsing deep inside Jared. Each snap of his hips painted Jared's insides with come and he managed to get one hand down between their bodies, wrapping around the hard length of Jared's cock. The man beneath him came with a guttural groan, inner muscles clenching impossibly tight around Jensen's cock, milking the last of his orgasm from him and Jensen collapsed forward, cock sliding free of Jared's body.

He didn't care about the cooling mess of come between them, instead he just tangled his legs together with Jared's and practically melted into the touch, allowing Jared to drag him up and into a deep kiss.

"You know I love you, right?" Jared said, smiling up at Jensen.

"Yeah," Jensen answered, sliding down to lay beside Jared. "I know."

They both lay silent for some time, Jensen's fingers stroking through the cooling come on Jared's belly, thinking that maybe it shouldn't feel good, but it did, knowing that he had made Jared come.

"This Christmas has been..." Jensen said, pressing a kiss to Jared's shoulder. "Thank you, for giving me a family again."

"Mom and dad wants us to come celebrate New Years with them," Jared said then, one hand splayed out over Jensen's hip.

Jensen thought back to how it had felt when Sherri wrapped her arms around him, the softness in her eyes when she looked at him and Jared.

"I'm really okay with that plan," he said before leaning in for another kiss.

-¤-


	2. The Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen becomes a teenager and despite a less than stellar birthday party, Jared manages to make it all pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a timestamp to Boyscout 'verse and takes place between The Green Badge of Envy and The Real World Problem.  
> (Jensen 13, Jared 23)

-¤-

Jensen stood in the window, looking down over the garden with a frown on his face. He had been looking forward to his birthday for quite some time but that was before he found out just how his parents intended to celebrate him becoming a teenager. He turned away from the small stage being set up outside, cursing low under his breath and trying to push away the guilt of the curse words even as they left his lips. 

A birthday party. 

He knew he had asked for it, but when he had done so, he had never expected his parents to actually arrange a kids party, complete with a magician and a damn jumping castle, things he had loved when he was five years younger but apparently Jensen's parents didn't fully grasp that their middle son was growing up. 

"It's a mighty fine castle."

Jensen glared at his brother peeking in through the door and he was tempted to give him the finger but that was one fight he didn't want to have, not on a birthday that was already turning out to be foul. 

"Shut up," Jensen muttered, pushing past Josh and slamming the door to the bathroom behind him, ignoring his brother's laughter reaching him through the closed door. 

The day had started out good, even with the awkward singing that his parents insisted on and the collection on clothes, DVDs and other things from his wish list he had expected it to be a good day. That was until his mom proudly told him about the birthday party they had planned for him, and how many of the kids from the scouts they had invited. A birthday party with Richard and his friends in attendance wasn't something Jensen was looking forward to, not in the slightest. 

With a deep sigh he let his pajama bottoms fall to the floor, tugging off his thin sleeping t-shirt and letting it join the pants before he stepped into the shower, sliding the door shut behind him before he turned the water on, gasping slightly as the first cold drops hit his skin before the warmth started to build up. The birthday wouldn't be good, it would be embarrassing and probably something that Richard and the others would tease him about for weeks, but what was even worse was the fact that he knew that some friends of the family would attend as well and he feared that Jared would be one of them. 

The thought of the older man was enough for Jensen's cock to harden and Jensen groaned, balancing his hands against the still-cool tiles before he reached down to brush his fingertips over the head, shuddering at the thought of how much better it would be if Jared was the one touching him. His own hand felt much too small when he was used to Jared's huge hands wrapping around his dick, strong and always warmer than his own skin was. He leaned against the tiles, cheek pressed against the wall as his fingers wrapped around his cock at the same time as his other hand reached behind to press against his hole. 

It had been days since he got to see Jared, the man had been too busy with schools and their excuse that Jensen was Jared's dog sitter had actually became reality. While Jensen loved spending time with the dogs, he missed Jared's hands on him, Jared's lips against his and Jared's cock spreading him open. He bit down on his lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, in an attempt to keep quiet as pleasure soared through him. The touch was good, his cock throbbing in his grip but it was the thought of Jared that pushed him over the edge faster than he would ever have expected.

With his orgasm pulsing out of him, Jensen pushed the tips of his fingers inside himself, imagining that they were Jared's and that thought made the orgasm even more intense and Jensen heard his own soft moan echo against the tiles as his release was washed down the drain. 

-¤-

"Happy birthday."

Jensen spun around, staring up at Jared and his mouth opened to form words that shouldn't be spoken in hearing range of his parents and he barely managed to swallow them back in time. 

"Hi," Jensen said instead. "I mean, thank you."

"Oh, Mr. Padalecki," Jensen's mother called out. "How nice of you to come. You're so nice to Jensen, we really do appreciate it."

Jared smiled, a wide and open smile that made his dimples cut deep into his cheeks and Jensen had a hard time pulling his gaze away from the man in front of him, shifting awkwardly when he felt his cock harden at the mere sight of Jared. 

"Oh no, Mrs. Ackles," Jared answered with an easy smile. "It's Jensen that's nice to me, and to the mutts as well. He's amazing with them, really, and that's why I brought this."

Jensen's breath caught in his throat when he saw the small box in Jared's hand, the box he had already opened once and he knew what would be inside, had been longing for it. He heard his mother say something but he couldn't make out the words over the loud thumping of his own heart, the rush of blood in his ears as Jared placed the box in Jensen's hand. There was a bow around the box and Jensen carefully untied it, letting it fall down on the grass at his feet before he pushed the lid back to reveal the bracelet inside. 

It wasn't going to be the first time he wore it, far from, but it would be the first time he wore it when anyone but Jared would be able to see it and that meant so very much to him.

"Oh, that's very pretty," his mother's voice cut through his thoughts as his fingers traced wooden pearls and up to the silver one where the J was engraved. 

"Thank you, Mr. Padalecki," Jensen said, fighting back the emotions that made his voice thick. "I love it."

Jared's huge hands came into view as he took the bracelet and Jensen held out his hand, watching as Jared tied it around his wrist and the weight of it grounded Jensen in a way nothing else had managed to. In that moment he didn't care about the jumping castle in the corner of the garden or the stupid magician that had already done his show to the delight of no-one except for his parents. It wasn't the party he had been hoping for, but he stood with the bracelet on his wrist and even though his mom must think that the J stood for Jensen, he and Jared would know the truth behind it. 

"It fits you," Jared said and when Jensen looked up at the man he could see the barely there glimmer of lust in his eyes. "Happy birthday."

It might be silly to do so in front of his parents and most of his scout friends, but Jensen didn't care, he just took a step forward and gave Jared a quick hug, taking a deep breath of the man's scent before he stepped back again. There was so much he wanted to talk to Jared about, so much he wanted to tell him, but before he could get a single word out his mother smiled and asked if maybe Jared could help Jensen's father bring down some chairs from the attic and Jensen had no choice but to turn back to his friends and ignore how much he wanted Jared to stay right there, with him. 

Thirteen was a big birthday, one Jensen had looked forward to, but he wished he could spend it with Jared and not trying to avoid the jumping castle. 

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared put down the foldable chairs he had been carrying, looking out over the yard and the teens milling around and he tried to not think too much of the fact that he knew he was surrounded by mostly boy scouts. After all, there was only one boy scout that he was interested in and that was the one leaning against the snacks table, throwin dark glances towards the jumping castle. 

The look on Jensen's face was enough to make Jared bite his tongue to keep away a smirk but it wasn't really like he could blame the kid. A magician and a jumping castle could only be a parents idea of a good way to celebrate a thirteenth birthday. The brightly colored balloons littering the yard could hardly improve Jensen's mood either.

"Maybe we should have gotten a clown."

Jared turned around to see Donna Ackles standing at the siding doors leading into the living room, a proud smile on her face and Jared knew that he wouldn't be the one telling the woman that her birthday party wasn't really as appreciated as she had planned it to be. 

"I thought you had a magician? I would say that's enough," Jared said with a smile, forcing himself to not look back over to Jensen even though it was all that he wanted to.

"We did," Mrs. Ackles said, nodding. "And now I need to go inside, I have a cake to prepare, are you staying or..."

At those words Jared did turn back to look to where Jensen was standing talking to two boys, one of them Jared thought he recognized even though he couldn't place him and he frowned slightly when he saw Jensen's stiff posture, defensiveness radiating off him.

"I might stick around a little bit longer," Jared said with a shrug. "Wanted to talk to Jensen about the weekend, roomies are out of town and I would need to head out as well, hoping he wouldn't mind checking on the dogs."

The lies came easily, sliding off his tongue like nothing else and Jared knew he should feel bad about it, and the guilt was there, churning low in his belly, but it was Jensen they were talking about and no guilt was bad enough to make Jared give up on the boy. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. We did promise him the house for himself for one night, part of the birthday gift as long as he promised to not throw any wild parties."

Jared's heart beat faster at those words and he had to fight back the smile that wanted to break free; he was pretty sure just where Jensen would end up when there were no parents around and Jared was already counting the hours. 

Mrs. Ackles turned and disappeared inside the house and Jared grabbed a soda from the cooler by the door, taking a deep sip while he watched Jensen grumble something to the boys he were talking to. There wasn't a part of him that didn't want to go over there, pull the boys away from _his_ boy even though he knew that Jensen wouldn't appreciate something like that so Jared forced himself to stay where he was even when one of the guy flicked some cookie crumbs at Jensen, making him scowl. 

The very next moment however, one of the boys reached over for the jar of Marshmallow Fluff standing by the tray of cookies, dipping a spoon into it and obviously preparing to slather the cookie in the white mess but before he could get that far, the other boy said something that made Jensen spin around to glare at him. Jared could see what would happen but he had no way of stopping it, instead he could only stare as the quick movement made Jensen stumble ever so slightly, his arm flailing out for balance and hitting the other boy's hand. The spoon flew up in the air in a high arc before it landed with the sticky spoon full of fluff right in Jensen's hair. 

"Richard!" Jensen called out, voice easily reaching Jared who quickly put down his soda and made his way over to the boys. "What the hell?"

"Shit, no," Richard said, holding up both hands and taking a step back. "Look, that wasn't... I didn't mean to do that, honestly. I just...and then you.... it was an accident!"

"Right," Jensen snapped, reaching up to pull the spoon free but there was still mess of sticky white in his hair.

Jared did remember the name Richard, a fellow scout that Jensen had complained about more than once but despite what he had heard, Jared was sure that Richard hadn't meant for the accident to happen. Teenagers arguing and even fighting was one thing, but the worry in the dark brown haired boy's eyes seemed sincere and Jared hoped to break them apart before either of them would cause a scene. 

"Accidents happen," Jared said as he stepped up beside Jensen. "But we might want to get that out while we still can. Your mom is busy with.... another birthday surprise so why don't you come with me? And you, mister...."

"Richard de Klerk," the boy said, looking up at Jared with slightly wide eyes. 

"Well, Mr. de Klerk," Jared said. "I'm a friend of the family and I'll just help Jensen out. How about you and your friend go see if Mrs. Ackles needs help with anything?"

Both boys nodded quickly, disappearing towards the house and Jared turned to look at Jensen, taking in how utterly miserable he looked. 

"Birthdays suck," Jensen said with a sigh. "A magician, a stupid jumping castle and now this? I thought turning thirteen would be a good thing."

"Well," Jared said slowly. "How about we get that stuff out of your hair? You have a downstairs bathroom, don't you? Secluded?"

He kept his voice pitched low enough that he was sure no one else could hear him and it seemed no one had really paid attention to what had happened. It was obvious the very moment Jensen understood what Jared had planned, his eyes going almost comically wide and the boy swallowed thickly. 

"Yeah. We do," he managed to answer. "This way."

Jared followed the young boy, allowing himself to take in the way Jensen's little ass looked in what appeared to be brand new jeans. It was a very risky thing to do, but sometimes it was just impossible to not admire Jensen Ackles. He moved to the door of the kitchen, sticking his head inside to tell Jensen's mom what had happened and he saw her give the de Klerk kid a stern look and Jared smirked when the boy and his friend were ordered to clean the dishes. Sure that both Mrs. Ackles and the boys were busy, Jared walked down the stairs to the basement, not surprised to find Jensen waiting for him at the base of the stairs. 

"It's in here," the boy said, reaching out to take Jared's hand and their fingers tangled together for a few moments as he pulled Jared with him through a door, locking it behind them. 

"Jensen," Jared breathed out, leaning down to press his mouth against Jensen's. 

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared's lips were warm against Jensen's, a soft touch that made heat boil in Jensen's belly and he pushed up against Jared, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss.

"Happy birthday," Jared mumbled against Jensen's lips, pushing his tongue in between Jensen's lips before Jensen had the chance to answer him. 

He knew it was a bad idea, that they were tempting fate all too much but he needed Jared's lips on his, craved the man's hands on him and he moaned softly when Jared pushed one big hand in under Jensen's shirt, fingers spreading wide over the small of Jensen's back. 

"What if someone comes?" Jensen managed to get out when Jared pulled back slightly. 

"Guess you'll have to be quiet," Jared said, leaning down further to drag his tongue over Jensen's neck and down his collar bone. "Not like it's the first time we've had to be careful."

Jensen blushed when he thought of all the times Jared had pushed Jensen down on the couch in his basement apartment, carefully opening him up and then pushing in deep and hard even as Jared's friends were up in the livingroom. He knew he could be quiet, knew that the edge of danger made things even better. 

"Will you fuck me?" Jensen asked, looking up at Jared when the man took a step back. 

"Not right now," Jared said. "Right now I will..."

His hands started pulling Jensen's clothes off, stripping him bare and Jensen gasped in surprise, his hands reaching down to cover himself even as his cock hardened even further at the brush of Jared's hands against naked skin. 

"What are you..." Jensen started but the words ended in a gasp when Jared pushed him backwards and into the shower stall. 

"I said I'd clean you up, and I will," Jared said, reminding Jensen of the hated mess in his hair. "But first...I need to dirty you up some more."

With those words Jared sank down on his knees in front of Jensen, big hands stroking down his sides and Jensen's head fell back against the tiled wall when Jared's tongue gathered up the drips of pre-come at the head of Jensen's dick. 

"Jay..." Jensen moaned before he lifted his hand to cover his own mouth, forcing himself to stay quiet. 

"Fuck, always taste so good," Jared mumbled before he let Jensen's cock slide in between his lips, taking it all the way to the base in one quick slide. 

The pleasure was almost too much to take, an overwhelming heat that had Jensen nearly sobbing with how good it felt, Jared's mouth hot and wet around him and his tongue pressing perfectly against the sensitive spot where head met shaft. Jensen couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips forward, thrusting into Jared's mouth and he heard the man moan at the same time as his hands slid down and back until they were curved over Jensen's ass. 

He was always aware of just how much bigger Jared was, his taller frame and bulging muscles making it so very easy for him to lift Jensen around but it was surprising to him that even when Jared was down on his knees, he felt huge. Maybe it was the way Jared's focus was fully on Jensen, the way his warm hands covered so much of Jensen's skin or maybe it was the fact that even though he was kneeling, Jared had to bend down to suck Jensen off. A groan of protest left his lips when Jared pulled back and off, Jensen's cock sliding free and his breath hitched when he saw Jared's fingers gather the mixture of pre-come and spit from the head before he let his hand slide down between Jensen's legs and then further back until wet fingers dragged over Jensen's hole.

"Please, please," Jensen pleaded, his hips stuttering back and forth, not sure if he wanted to push forward into Jared's mouth or back against the fingers circling over furled muscle. 

Jared's free hand moved to Jensen's hip, gripping tight to hold him in place and Jensen knew there would be marks on his skin from it, and it wouldn't be the first time that Jensen's neat clothes hid Jared's marks on his body. The wet mouth surrounding him slid up until Jared's lips were sealed right under the head, perfect heat and suction that made Jensen hiss in pleasure.

"Jay..."

The name came out as a low, desperate moan and Jensen had to bite down on his own hand to stop himself from crying out with how good it felt when Jared pushed one wet finger inside him, friction ratcheting the pleasure even higher and Jensen trembled, one hand sliding down to tangle in Jared's hair while the other one slid over the cold tile, trying to find some way to hold himself up. 

In all the months that had passed since the first time Jared had put his hands on Jensen, the first time he had pushed his tongue inside and made Jensen cry out in pleasure, it never stopped being overwhelming. It never stopped lingering on the edge of _too much_ and Jensen was amazed with how much he craved it more and more with each passing day. Not even the knowledge that his mother was upstairs, his friends just outside, could stop him from focusing on the way Jared felt around him, inside him. 

Jared slid back down, taking Jensen's dick all the way into his mouth and the way his tongue pressed against the sensitive vein had Jensen almost sobbing with how good it felt. His orgasm was building quickly, his balls tightening, readying to empty themselves down Jared's throat and when Jared pushed a second finger inside there was no way for Jensen to keep the orgasm back. It took all his strength to keep himself upright, all his self control to not cry out as his release pulsed out of him and Jared swallowed it down with a deep moan. 

Jensen whimpered when Jared let Jensen's slowly softening dick slide free, shivering when the man leaned in and carefully licked Jensen clean, gathering up every drop of come before he pulled back, slowly pulling his fingers out of Jensen and even though he was sated, feeling weak with the power of the orgasm, he couldn't help but feeling empty when the fingers left his body. 

"Always taste so damn good," Jared said with a satisfied smile, leaning back slightly and looking up at Jensen. "Now...how about we get you cleaned up?"

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared swore he could still feel Jensen's come on his tongue when the weekend came around and if he closed his eyes he could still see the way Jensen had looked when he came down Jared's throat. Most of the times they managed to steal some time together it was either them actually talking, or Jared getting his tongue inside Jensen's pretty little ass to get the boy wet and open for him but Jared swore to himself that in the future he would wrap his lips around Jensen a lot more. The boy's release had a sweet freshness to it that he had never tasted with anyone else and the way he sounded when Jared swallowed him down was pure perfection. 

With thoughts like that swirling in his mind, Jared found himself hard within minutes, cock hard and throbbing and he couldn't stop himself from looking over at the clock, something he had done more times than he could count as the afternoon passed by. He almost felt like going upstairs and looking through the window to try and see if Jensen's family had left already but he knew Jensen would come to the basement door and he didn't want to miss the boy, he _needed_ Jensen. 

The birthday party might not have been what Jensen had wanted, but Jared had loved returning to the garden with the taste of Jensen on his lips and the knowledge that Jensen must still be able to feel where Jared's fingers had spread him open. It was filthy, wrong and perverted on a level that went beyond so much of the things they had done before, and it was a memory that had Jared coming hard every night since the birthday party, hand wrapped tightly around his cock. 

When the knock on his door came it was so low that Jared barely heard it but he was moving the second the sound registered, opening the door and practically pulling Jensen inside before he slammed it shut and flicked the lock.

"Hey," Jensen said, sounding slightly breathless, like he had ran the distance from his own house to Jared's. 

"They've gone now?" Jared asked even as he reached down and put his hands right under the curve of Jensen's ass, lifting him up until the boy could wrap his legs around Jared's waist and his arms around his neck.

"A night all to myself," Jensen said, smiling shyly even as he leaned in for a soft brush of lips. 

"A night where I will have _you_ all to myself," Jared corrected him and as much as he wanted Jensen in his bed right then he took his time, pressing the boy up against the wall beside the door and kissing him wet and deeply until he heard a low mewling sound leave his lips. "So how about I..."

It was only then that Jared's brain caught up with just what Jensen was wearing and he swallowed thickly when he took in the now slightly rumpled boyscout uniform that always made Jared think an ocean of impure thoughts. With the boy's parents and siblings away for the night, Jared knew that there was nothing stopping him from dirtying Jensen up, any stains on the clothes he would have time to wash away before the following afternoon and he planned to make the most out of that little fact.

"Did you dress like this for me, baby?" Jared asked, leaning in to let his tongue tease the place where Jensen's neat little scarf was loosely tied around his neck. "Did you put the uniform on knowing what it would make me want to do? Thinking of how I would want you down on your knees, perfect little boyscout with his lips parted for my cock?"

A low whimper left Jensen and Jared could see the boy biting down hard on his lower lip, flaming cheeks making his freckles stand out even more and Jared leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth before he turned to walk them towards the bedroom. 

"That's not what I'm gonna do to you though," he told Jensen. "No, I'm not even gonna strip you down completely, I'll just push this pretty little uniform apart enough to get you ready for me, and then I'll put you on my lap, make you bounce on my cock until you can't take more and then I'll suck your pretty little cock until you're hard again, fuck you until you're coming dry."

He wasn't even halfway across the room but when Jensen squirmed in his arms Jared knew that there was no way they would make it to a bed for the first round and with Jensen still wrapped around him Jared sank down on the couch, tongue still tangling with Jensen's.

"Been longing for you," Jensen mumbled against his lips, hips rocking forward to push his little hard dick against Jared's belly. "At the birthday party...that was...so hot... Wanted you then, been thinking about it ever since. Please Jay, want you to fuck me..take me."

Jared groaned, hips snapping up to grind against the rounded curve of Jensen's ass, and he let his hands move down between them, getting his own pants open to free his achingly hard cock and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down when he felt the drag of boyscout pants against his heated skin. There wasn't a single thing with Jensen that didn't make Jared's blood boil, no part that didn't long for the pretty boy who was sliding off Jared's lap to get his own pants down.

"Don't," Jared stopped him, putting his hands on Jensen's hips. "Remember what I said?"

Jensen's eyes went wide and his lips parted on a gasp but he nodded and a blush crept up his neck and cheeks when Jared pushed the pants down below the curve of the boy's ass, letting his hands drag over soft skin, dipping into the warmth between rounded ass cheeks. 

"Awww, you didn't prepare yourself for me?" Jared said with a smile, leaning in to brush his lips against the tender skin on Jensen's hips, letting his teeth nip ever so slightly. 

"Didn't have time..." Jensen whispered. "I came straight here, just made sure to put this on...for you. Wanted to be....oh..."

The words drifted off to a soft little gasp when Jared's fingers pressed against his asshole, rubbing soft circles over hot skin and Jared smiled when the boy sagged against him, fingers tangled in Jared's hair.

"There's lube," Jensen whispered against Jared's ear. "In my pocket."

Jared looked up in surprise, sliding his hand down the pocket and smiling when his fingers found the small sachet of lube waiting for him there and Jared was sure that Jensen had taken it from Jared's own stash just to make sure he would have it for Jared to be able to take him right away. It hit him then that Jensen had probably figured out just what Jared's reaction to the uniform would be, had known that there was no way Jared would be able to keep it together long enough for them to get into the bedroom. The boy had come so long from the little boy that Jared had taught to finger himself with rose scented hand lotion. 

"Please."

He didn't need Jensen to beg further, as sweet as begging was there was no way for Jared to deny the boy something and they both moaned when Jared slicked his fingers up and pushed two of them into Jensen's tight, willing body.

The sound that spilled from Jensen's lips shot straight to Jared's cock, making it throb with the need to be inside his boy but he didn't want to hurt Jensen, not beyond what he had already managed with the two fingers. Soon Jensen's body relaxed against his and he could feel the tight muscle slowly ease its grip around the fingers spreading him open and Jared started working them in and out of the boy, opening him up with sure strokes of his fingers. 

Jensen wasn't pleading any longer, all that came from his lips were soft little whimpers and moans that made Jared want to fuck him until he screamed and he smiled when he remembered that he could actually do that, that there was no one there to hear it besides the two of them. 

"I'm ready," Jensen whimpered. "Please, so ready."

With one last push of his fingers, making sure to brush them over Jensen's prostate, Jared pulled his fingers free and spun Jensen around until he was presented with the perfect curve of Jensen's ass and he couldn't stop himself from putting his hands on either cheek, spreading the boy open and pushing his tongue inside the perfect heat of Jensen's body. Even with the lube, Jared could still feel the taste of Jensen beneath it and he allowed himself another moment of circling the rim, dipping inside to drag more moans from Jensen before he leaned back on the couch and pulled Jensen down on his lap. 

"Stop teasing," Jensen groaned when Jared's cock fitted into the crease of Jensen's ass and Jared moaned when he felt the slickness."Jesus, please, fuck me."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen tried to push himself up enough so that he could slide down on the hard length behind him but Jared's hands held a firm grip on his hips, keeping him in place while the man slowly pushed up against Jensen at the same time as his mouth found Jensen's neck.

"My...clothes..." Jensen tried to protest, his pants still tight around his thighs and he could feel the rough fabric of Jared's jeans under him as well as his shirt against his ass when he rocked backwards. 

"No," Jared said against Jensen's back, pressing soft kisses against Jensen's shoulder. "I want you like this, all prim and proper apart from my cock inside you."

"So put it in me!" Jensen pleaded. "God, I need you to..."

Usually Jared took his time undressed Jensen with careful hands, or tugging them off with a desperate need but it was something very different to feel the heat of Jared's cock while he was still dressed, somehow it was even better than Jensen would ever have imagined it. 

"I got you," Jared said, lifting Jensen up and slowly placing him over his cock. "So fucking pretty like this, so ready for it."

With those words he lowered Jensen down slowly and Jensen gasped at the familiar burn of Jared's cock stretching him open. He didn't think it was something he would ever get used to, the amazing feeling of his own body opening up for Jared, the almost overwhelming pleasure of the head of Jared's cock brushing over his prostate as it slid inside. 

Once he was fully seated on Jared's lap, Jensen felt so full of cock that he was sure he could taste Jared in the back of his throat and for a minute all he could do was pull in deep, shivering breaths to try to get himself to relax. He felt tiny, sitting with his back leaning against Jared's chest, Jared's hands on his hips and the man's cock fully seated inside him. For some reason he felt bare, even though most of his body was covered with clothes but he never felt bad being bare for Jared. 

"Always so fucking tight," Jared moaned behind him and for some reason the strain in Jared's voice, the way his grip went from bruisingly tight to soft strokes over his hips, made Jensen relax.

Despite a recent growth spurt, Jensen was probably half the size of Jared so it wasn't surprising that he was tight, it was surprising to him how much he loved being stretched wide for Jared though.

"Move," Jensen got out.

"Are you sure you?" Jared asked even as his hips rolled up slightly, making Jensen gasp. 

"Yes!" Jensen cried out, far beyond the point of being able to be silent. "Please, just move already."

He clenched down around Jared, making his muscles squeeze the hard length filling him up and that seemed to be enough for Jared to trust him and he once more took a firm grip on Jensen hips to start lifting him up and down on his cock. Jensen was sure he should feel like a sex toy considering the ease with which Jared moved him but all he did feel was pleasure and security. 

He knew that Jared would take care of him.

"Just like that," Jared moaned, picking up the speed. "So good, always so good for me. The way you look, all stretched around my cock, taking it so fucking good. Such a good boy."

Jensen moaned, his head falling back against Jared's shoulder and he relaxed in Jared's arms, getting lost in the pleasure and he didn't even try to keep his moans back when Jared shifted him, snapping his hips up to brush against Jensen's prostate once more. 

"Feels so good," Jensen managed to get out, hands scrabbling back to fist into Jared's shirt. "Love having you inside me... can't.. god. More!"

"Want more? C'mon then, take it."

Jared stopped moving Jensen, his hands sliding up to rest softly on Jensen's waist instead, going still below him and it took a few moments before Jensen's mind caught up with what Jared was saying. His cheeks heated up when he struggled to get into a position where he could move but he soon realized he couldn't do it, not with the way his pants were just pushed right below his ass. 

"Can't," Jensen groaned. "These damn clothes..."

"Mmmmm, guess you'll just have to take it then," Jared said and Jensen was sure he could hear the smirk in Jared's voice. "Remember the first time you came here, the way I fucked you on this very couch?"

The man started rolling his hips, a slow grind up into Jensen, effectively wiping away any possibility of Jensen being able to respond even though he did remember that night very clearly, could easily recall the first time Jared had kissed him as well as the shock and pleasure of Jared fucking him. 

"Maybe we should do it again...just...like....oh...this..."

Jensen cried out in surprise when Jared lifted him up and off his cock, instead putting him on all fours on the couch before fitting himself up behind Jensen. In that position Jensen felt even smaller, needy and longing for Jared's cock to fill him up again.

"Damn that's a pretty sight," Jared said behind him, hands stroking over Jensen's ass. "Your little hole still wide and open from taking my cock. Gonna fill you up so good."

Jensen cried out, a high pitched desperate sound, when Jared slammed into him with one hard thrust, burying himself balls deep in Jensen's ass and Jensen tried to push back, wanting Jared even deeper inside. 

"Please please," Jensen whimpered. "So good... fuck me...please. Fuck me, harder. So big...oh god... Do it, please."

He was practically sobbing with how good it felt when Jared _finally_ did as Jensen asked and picked up speed, fucking Jensen deep and hard while his hands still gripped Jensen's waist, pulling him back on Jared's hard cock. Jensen's own dick was hard and he was sure that he was dripping precome down on the couch beneath him. 

"Oh fuck, baby, love the way you feel around me," Jared groaned and Jensen whimpered when he felt Jared move one hand from Jensen's waist and instead brush fingers over Jensen's hole, feeling where the rim was stretched around him. 

Jensen's gaze fell down to his own hands, landing on where the bracelet was firmly in place around his wrist soft beads and the little silver bead with the J etched in to it. He loved having Jared on top of him, Jared so deep inside him that he couldn't think of anything else but in the end it was the knowledge that he now wore Jared's mark openly that pushed him over the edge without Jared even having to touch Jensen's cock. He threw his head back, keening in pleasure as his orgasm tore through him, heat and desperation and need tangling together with something that Jensen didn't know how to put a name to, something that he wasn't quite ready to deal with yet. 

Jared's hands moved back to his hips, fingers curving over hip bones to keep Jensen up and in place as Jared thrust hard into him again and again until suddenly he froze, buried deep inside and Jensen felt the man coming inside him, hot come filling him up. Marking him up from the inside. 

"Jay," Jensen breathed out, almost collapsing forward on the couch. "God..."

"Yeah," Jared agreed, slowly pulling back and they both hissed when Jared's cock slid free of Jensen's body. "How can you always be so damn wonderful, birthday boy?"

"Not my birthday anymore," Jensen mumbled, smiling when Jared shifted them around until Jensen was sprawled on top of Jared on the couch neither of them caring about the wet spot. 

"I know," Jared said with a smile and pulled Jensen in for a soft kiss. "But today is still about you. The bracelet wasn't really a gift after all, not a birthday gift, so I've stocked up with some of your fav movies, snacks and soda and later we can order whatever food you'd like. Our own personal birthday celebration, whatever you want, baby."

It brought a smile to Jensen's lips, the knowledge that Jared really did know what Jensen's favorite movies were and he was sure that the snacks would be just what he had bought for himself as well. Since the first time Jared had presented him with the bracelet things had changed between them, shifting and turning into something new. The sex was still awesome but they were also likely to spend hours curled up on the couch watch movies and talking and Jensen loved it. He loved being the centre of Jared's attention but more than that he loved when Jared didn't treat him like the kid he knew he were. 

"Sounds like a really good evening," Jensen said with a grin. 

"Perfect evening," Jared said. "But how about we first get undressed and cleaned up? Well, after I suck you pretty cock in the shower, and swallow down your release that is."

Jensen groaned and pushed his hips down against Jared feeling the man already harden once more and Jensen's own cock was sticky with his own come, sticky and ready for another round. 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded. "Let's do that, please!"

He protested when Jared lifted him up off the couch, carrying him towards the bathroom but a small part of him loved it, loved how easily Jared could do whatever he wanted with Jensen and when Jared slid down to his knees in the shower hot water running down their bodies, Jensen figured that turning thirteen was pretty damn awesome. 

-¤-


	3. The Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the world around him changing, Jensen finds the chance to get back to something he had always loved, and give Jared a big surprise at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and warnings from LiveJournal:  
> This is a timestamp to my Boyscout 'verse and is set three years after _The Final Chapter_.  
>  Past underage, age difference (Jensen 25, Jared 35), uniform-kink, mostly pwp.

Jensen pulled on the dark green shorts, staring at himself in the mirror and he couldn't hold his smile away at the sight. When he and Jared had made the move to San Francisco, Jensen had always expected that he would be leaving his scout life behind him for good and he hadn't really understood how much he had missed it. His hands were shaking when he reached for the khaki shirt, buttoning it and tucking it into the waistline of the shorts before reaching for the red scarf that had always been the one thing to complete his look. 

"Jen, baby, I'm home!"

Jared's shout was almost drowned out by Lia's happy barking and the sound of claws as she bounded over the hardwood floor to greet her master. Tying the scarf in place, Jensen smoothed out the wrinkles and made sure that his shoes were neatly tied before he ventured out into the living room. 

"It's fun how Lia always acts like she's been alone for hours even though I _know_ that you've been home since lunch. She's such a little drama qu-"

Jared fell silent when he saw Jensen standing in the doorway and while it had been hard to keep things a secret from Jared, Jensen was very happy that he did. 

"Fucking hell," Jared breathed out, standing up and ignoring Lia's annoyed little bark. "How? When?"

Leaning against the door frame, Jensen was very much aware of what he looked like, knew the way the shorts clung to his thighs and enhanced the bow of his legs. 

"When the rules changed, I contacted the local scout group. It seems that all the merits I once had meant something. Plus they had lost a few leaders that didn't like the change. I was more than welcome."

"You're a boy scout again?"

"Well, I'm a scout leader," Jensen said, grinning. "And I somehow figured that you'd like this."

With the way Jared looked at him, it was obvious that _like_ wasn't really the right choice of words. At twenty-five, Jensen wasn't much smaller than Jared, but he still felt as if his boyfriend was towering over him when Jared stalked closer, sliding fingers into Jensen's belt hoops and pulling their bodies together. 

"You're the hottest thing I've ever seen, baby," Jared breathed out against his lips before kissing Jensen deeply, hand sliding around the cup his ass. 

The response was better than Jensen could have hoped for and he moaned, arching into the feel of Jared's body pressed up against his. It had been years since Jensen had felt the uniform against his skin and he couldn't quite get over how different it was, the tug of the scarf around his neck and the way the shorts brushed the backside of his thighs. 

"I need you. Right the fuck now," Jared almost growled, lifting Jensen up and Jensen let out a small sound of surprise before he wrapped his legs around Jared's waist.

Jensen leaned in to press his lips against Jared's throat, biting lightly and he felt Jared shiver as he carried Jensen back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them to keep Lia outside. When Jared put Jensen down, neither of them made a move towards the bed and Jensen was sure what they both wanted. 

He kissed Jared one more time before sliding down on his knees, looking up at Jared as he slowly unbuttoned his boyfriend's slacks. Jensen didn't other pulling them all the way down, instead only lowering them enough to get Jared's cock free. Big hands came to brush through his hair, pushing down ever so slightly and Jensen smiled before he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the head of Jared's cock. 

"Fuck, that's good. The way you look like this. So many memories."

 

Jensen moaned slightly, knowing what he looked like and knowing full well that Jared remembered the first time Jensen had gone to his knees for him. Having Jared look down at him, eyes dark with lust, sent a shiver down Jensen's spine and even though he was achingly hard, suddenly Jensen wanted to take his time. Licking at Jared's cock he made sure to get the shaft wet before closing one hand around it, sliding his hand up and down as he licked at the head to gather up slowly leaking pre-come. The hand on top of his head pushed harder, making the cock slide over Jensen's lips and paint them with pre-come. Jensen pulled back enough to lick them clean, meeting Jared's gaze for a long moment before he leaned in to wrap his lips around Jared's cock. 

"Just like that, baby, your mouth. Fuck, your goddamn mouth. It's fucking perfection. Suck me, Jen."

With a low humming, Jensen let his throat relax as he took Jared deeper, feeling the head push against the back of his throat. Jensen loved the feel of Jared on his tongue, the weight of his cock and the way it stretched his mouth open was one of the best thing he knew. The sounds that Jared made when Jensen sucked harder was also good, a deep groan that was accompanied with the tightening of fingers in his hair.

"You need to stop," Jared gasped. "Shit- Jen. Stop, I'm gonna come if you don't."

Jensen pulled back with one last lick, because there was no way he wanted Jared to come before he got to feel that big cock inside of him. 

"Wanna get me naked?" Jensen asked, unable to hide his smirk because he knew what the answer would be.

"Hell no!" was Jared's quick reply, quickly pulling Jensen to his feet and pushing him down on the bed. "I wanna have you, just like this. This uniform. Jen, do you know what you do to me?"

Stretching out for a moment, Jensen smiled before rolling over on his belly before pushing himself up on all fours. 

"It's been thirteen years, Jay. Yeah, I know what I do to you."

"Fucking tease," Jared said but there was laughter in his voice and his hands came down to land on Jensen's ass. 

The hands stroked over his ass, fingers pressing into the crack and then over his hips and around to fumble with the belt. Jensen closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Jareds hands as they unbuckled his belt, getting his shorts back and down enough to bare Jensen's ass and soon the hands were back on his ass, spreading Jensen open. For all the years they had spent together, Jensen still couldn't keep back the small burst of awkwardness at being spread open like that. That feeling was soon brushed away when Jared's dry thumb pressed against his hole. 

Jared's touch always felt as if it was directly connected to every one of Jensen's nerve endings, setting his whole body on fire and Jensen arched his back, pushing back at the touch. The pleasure ratched even higher when Jared leaned down and Jensen felt the soft brush of hair against his ass before a warm tongue replaced the thumb. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen moaned. "That's good. So good."

He got no answer beyond the wet sound of Jared licking him open, pressing his tongue inside and circling the rim while his hands on Jensen's ass held him in place. 

-¤-  
-¤-

There was nothing quite like tasting Jensen, the flavor that Jared knew so well even though it had changed and matured over the years. He did love that Jensen kept himself smooth, allowing Jared's tongue to stroke over sensitive flesh and he loved the sounds he could pull out of Jensen just from using his tongue on his small hole. Jensen was beautiful, the way the shorts made his ass look even rounder than usual and Jared pulled back to watch the way Jensen's asshole was glistening with saliva. 

"I need lube," Jared said, his voice sounding rough with the need coursing through him. 

"In my pocket," Jensen answered, nodding down towards the right front pocket of his shorts.

The thought of Jensen planning like that, knowing what would happen between them was even hotter, and Jared wasted no time getting the lube out and pushing two wet fingers inside Jensen's ass. As always with his boyfriend, Jensen moaned and pushed back into the touch, eager for more and already begging Jared to fuck him.

"C'mon, give it to me. I know you want it," Jensen whimpered when Jared pushed a third finger inside. "Fuck me. Please, I need it. Knew you'd- oh _fuck_ \- get off on it. The uniform. Felt so damn hot putting it on. Fuck me. Make me take it."

Jared reached down between his own legs, stroking lube down his cock while he leaned in to lap at Jensen's hole again, pressing his tongue inside and feeling Jensen's muscles flutter around him. Circling his tongue around the rim once more, Jared shifted up until the head of his cock was resting against Jensen's ass and he shifted his hips forward slightly, watching the rim opening and closing around the head before he pulled back out. 

"Now who's the fucking tease?" Jensen groaned, looking back over his shoulder.

"Maybe I just like you begging for it," Jared said, reaching forward to grab Jensen's scarf, twisting it around and making Jensen arch his back beautifully. 

"Please," Jensen gasped out as the scarf started restricting his breathing. "Please fuck me. Love you, Jay. Love the way your dick feels inside-"

The begging was cut off when Jared pushed inside with one hard thrust, burying himself balls deep inside Jensen and pleasure shot up his spine, making his hand tighten around the scarf for a moment before he released it some to give Jensen time to get some air. 

"Just like that, always so tight around me, baby. Always so fucking perfect."

"More," Jansen managed to get out, pulling in deep breaths of air. "I need more."

Jared pulled back, letting his cock slide free from Jensen's body only to slam back inside once more, hard enough for Jensen to slide up the bed. The pleasure of fucking Jensen was better than anything Jared had ever experienced, tight ass squeezing around him and Jared forced himself to calm down or he knew he wouldn't last long. 

"I'm gonna give you everything you need," Jared promised. "It _is_ why you dressed up like this, after all."

He didn't give Jensen time to respond before he started fucking his boyfriend, hard thrusts and his hand once more around the scarf, pulling Jensen back into each slam forward. Jared loved the way his cock looked, sliding in and out of Jensen's tight body, rim clinging to the hard length and Jared wished he had a camera to remember it all with. The fact that Jensen was still dressed in his uniform, the green shorts stuck under the swell of his ass and the scarf still in Jared's hand, just made everything even better. 

Jared could feel Jensen around him, slick tightness squeezing around his dick and the way Jensen's muscles flexed around him. Each thrust was pure heaven, Jared felt the rim practically pulling him back in with each pull back, Jensen's whole body desperate for more and Jared knew he wanted to give it to him. Their bodies slammed together, skin on skin and Jared couldn't get enough of it, the way Jensen moaned and gasped for breath when he pulled against the scarf so tight around his neck.

"Baby," Jared groaned, rocking forward. "To have you dressed like this again- fuck. Prettiest damn thing."

He could feel the tight muscles of Jensen's ass flex around him, squeezing him and making the pleasure even more intense with each thrust. Jared let go of the scarf, groaning when he heard Jensen gasp for air, each gasp making the tightness around him even better. Free to breathe, pleading words started falling from his lips again. 

"God, I love you so much. Fuck me. Your cock - uh - feels so good. Wanna feel more."

"Jen, I can't fuck you harder than this," Jared managed to get out, leaning forward to drape himself over Jensen's back, wanting more closeness between them even though it was a very different feeling with their clothes still on. 

"Like that. Wanna feel your body."

Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen's chest, pulling them up on their knees and the new position made Jensen slide even further down his cock. With Jensen pressed up against him like that, it was the perfect position for Jared to press one hand at the bottom of Jensen's throat and wrap the other around his boyfriend's cock. 

"Oh god," Jensen cried out, his head falling back on Jared's shoulder. 

It only took a few strokes until Jared felt Jensen coming, ass squeezing down tightly around Jared's cock and Jared knew that Jensen's uniform would be covered in come. The thought of that, combined with the way Jensen felt as he came pulled Jared's own orgasm out of him.

"Love you," Jensen breathed out when they collapsed down on the bed, come sticky and sated, and Jared knew they should clean up some but all he really wanted was to lay there with Jensen.

"So, I'll get to see you dressed in this a lot from now on, I guess?" Jared said, giving Jensen's scarf a small tug. 

"Yeah. But you might need to learn to control yourself, I'm supposed to be a role model after all. I can't be covered in come all the time."

"Too bad," Jared laughed, pressing a kiss to Jensen's sweaty neck. 

With their clothes on it wasn't comfortable staying in bed so in the end they did get up, stripping out of their clothes and taking a quick shower, as always interrupted by soft kisses. Once dressed t-shirts and worn jeans Jared knew they should leave the bedroom, even though he really wanted to push Jensen back down on the bed.

"Dinner and a movie?" Jared asked, opening the bedroom door and he smiled when he was greeted by a grumpy Lia who clearly wasn't pleased with having been left alone. 

"Yes please," Jensen said, flopping down on the couch with Lia by his side. 

Jared stopped to look at Jensen, seeing the soft smile on his lips while he stroked Lia's soft fur. It wasn't that Jensen had been unhappy, Jared knew that much, but he also knew that his boyfriend had missed the scouts. One of many things he had left behind in order for them to be together. Jared was happy that Jensen had finally been able to get one piece of his old life back.

-¤-


End file.
